G-Man
"G-Man" is the primary villain of the Half-Life FPS adventure series by Valve, although it remains a mystery who or what he truly is or what his true role and motives are. The G-Man is an older-looking business-type man who appears throughout the series in various forms and places often delivering cryptic messages to the main character, Gordon Freeman, and seemingly controlling him somehow but most definitely at least observing him at all times. He also is usually seen with a mysterious briefcase. During gameplay, G-Man often makes appearances in areas that are always just out of the player's reach, and the only times the player is able to interact with him directly are at the end of the game where he has taken away access to your weapons. In-between Half Life 1 and Half Life 2, he seems to put Gordon in stasis until the Earth has been successfully taken over by the Combine. Description G-man is seen throughout the game either watching the player or attending to another task such as talking to other characters or simply walking through the area. His appearance is that of a bussiness man always wearing a blue suit, tie, and carrying his signature briefcase which upon close observation contains a handgun and photo. Other distinct features being his rough sandy face, flat hair cut and widows peak, and his abnormally light blue eyes. However the most distinct feature of G-man's is his calm raspey voice, often slurring, pausing between words, and stretching syllables in a way that makes his voice more distinct than any others. This all falls together with his uptight look, he constanty maintains his appearance as he is commonly seen straightening his tie or wiping dirt off his jacket, this mixed with his sick and twisted ideals makes him a perfect villain, giving him a calm trustrable facade over a cold monsterous person. Character As G-mans name implies he acts exactly as an agent of the FBI, with his calm clever personallity, and his concerns in taking care of the Black Mesa incident in a proffesional and clean way, leaving Gordon Freeman and Adrian Shephard to do that for him. G-man does not appear to work alone, rather he works for his "employers" as he calls them, saying that he is simply doing what he's told. G-mans job in the incident seems to be simply setting up the dominos and knocking the first one down, leaving the reaction to occur as he intended in an ultimate effort not to elevate the situation, but to end it. He does not seem to be out to stop the problem but to stop it and silence it, leading him to nuke the entire facility and discard of all witnesses except for those he finds useful later on. Though he has a human appearnce he is anything but, G-man possesses many supernatural powers such as teleportation, interdimensional travel, and even the ability to stop time, and above all he is completely invulnerable. Gordon Freeman Gordon Freeman is a scientist in the anamolous materias lab of the Black Mesa research facility where the entire incident begins. G-man is very interested in Gordon, seeing him as a perfect employee due to his persistance and skills which ultimately lead him to stop the invasion and save the world. G-man is seen constantly watching Gordon from a distance even before the incident occurs, he is finally confronted at the end of the game explaining that his "employers" agree with him that Gordon has limitless potential. Though G-mans conversational skills are calm and professional his negotiation skills are designed to get what he wants, when he confronts Gordon at the end he offers him a job working for him and leads him through a portal which then takes off in Half life 2, but if refused he will teleport him back to the alien homeworld in front of an army of alien grunts leaving him to be massacred by what he addresses as "survivors of your personal holocaust." Adrian Shephard Adrian Shephard is a military operative of the hazardous environment combat unit that infiltrates the facilty to combat the black mesa and alien forces. Shephard enters the military academy to become a simple soldier but is strangley bumped up to special training for the HECU, and upon close observation G-man can be seen standing in a window looking down at Shephard in the camp, emphasizing that G-man bumped him up intentionally. Shephard is deployed soon after to combat the incident where he loses most of his squad and readys to retreat with the rest of the soldiers but is stopped by G-man, denying him escape and forcing him to delve deeper into the facilty. Shephard then goes on to de-activate a nuclear warhead placed by Black op soldiers and destroy the Gene worm, a large powerful alien coming through a portal in the basement that all the other soldiers failed to destroy. Upon the Gene worms death Shephard wakes up inside a V-22 Osprey like the one he came to Black mesa in except with G-man inside. G-man then informs Shephard that he has done good in his mission and that he has ultimately ended the invasion too. However as it turns out G-man re-activated the warhead, destroying Black mesa with the explosion being big enough to be seen from the Osprey. He then informs Shephard that there is still the problem of witnesses, which leads him to abandon shephard in the Osprey which he has teleported to an alternate dimesion, leaving him in what G-man sees as "A state where you can do no harm, and no harm can come to you." Black Mesa G-man played a major role in the Black Mesa incident, being the one who started and ended it. It's revealed by Eli Vance(another one of his employees) that he was the one who supplied Black Mesa with the Xen crystal that caused the accident and also re-activated the war head and completely destroying the facility. G-mans motive for causing the incident is clearly an order by his "employers" due to Black Mesa being as G-man tells Shephard "one of the biggest embarressmets". As it is revealed in the game the Black Mesa scientists were constantly traveling back and forth from their dimension to the aliens and bringing back specimens for study, due to the fact that this was entirely dangerous to do that in threat of causing interdimentsional rifts, or revealing this to the public it was decided to silence the entire operation before anything could happen. Though the invasion did what it was supposed to in destroying the facility the nuke could only destroy the aliens but the rift that was letting the aliens in remained open, leading him to get Gordon and Shephard to close the rifts for him, leaving him to destroy the remaining aliens and people with the nuke, thereby silencing the entire dilemma. Notable Quotes *"The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world." *"Wake up, Mr. Freeman...Wake up and smell the ashes." *"Prepare for unforeseen consequences." *"You've proved yourself a decisive man so i don't expect you'll have any trouble deciding what to do?" Gallery G-Man (Half-Life).jpg| G-man negotiating with Gordon. G man-1-.jpg|G-man from Half-life 2| G-man sees potential in Gordon. 906561-gmanasasas super-1-.jpg|G-man in the Osprey with Shephard G-Man door-1-.jpg|G-man straightening his tie File:0245.Half_life_gman_3.jpg-600x0-1-.jpg| Category:Video Game Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Business Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Thought-Forms Category:Half-Life Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Enigmatic Villains